


To Steal A Test Sheet

by QueenNishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNishi/pseuds/QueenNishi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke try to steal a test sheet.Things don't turn out the way they expected.





	To Steal A Test Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my first fanfiction's that I've ever made and even though I'm older now i still really liked how this one turned out so it gonna be the first i post! I'm really excited to hear what people think about it, let me know in the comment what you liked, what you think i should work on, anything really! Thank You! ~Nishi

How in the world did I end up here?

Ah, yes. That's right. It was when we entered the classroom.

To steal a test sheet.

I had finally convinced Sasuke to come with me, and in the middle of searching for the damn thing, we hear Kakashi and Iruka heading towards the classroom.

We run into the supply closet in the class and I some how end up straddling Sasuke's lap.

But, that's not the worst part, oh no.

The worst part of this whole mess was that I was stuck in a closet, sitting on Sasuke's lap,  _while our teachers were fucking in the classroom!_

So here I am, Uzumaki Naruto, straddling Uchiha Sasuke's lap, listening to our teachers have sex, and blushing hard.

I look at Sasuke and he's staring and me so I turn my head to the side in embarrassment. 

"What-What should we do?" I whisper, my voice shaky.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me." Sasuke says quietly but you could hear the anger behind his words. "And, Naruto, don't think I'm letting you off the hook for this. You're the one who got me here in the first place."

I flinched.

Okay, so, definitely angry.

But I wasn't sorry.

I liked seeing his embarrassed face, I liked seeing his eyes twitch with annoyance, I liked that his sweat made his dark black hair stick to his face, the way his lips were slightly parted and how he licked them.

I liked everything about Sasuke.

But, he was my best friend, so I doubted he felt the same way.

"Ahhh! Kakashi! So goood!" Iruka suddenly shouts loudly.

I can't help but blush darker.

Iruka's lucky, at least he can have sex with the guy he loves.

I could just imagine how loud I would be if Sasuke was pounding me like that. I'd be moaning his name so loud too.

I look down to see that I'm hard.

And my erection is poking Sasuke in the stomach.

My face is now permanently red.

"You're...hard..." Sasuke says in surprise.

The embarrassment was to much to handle and tears well up in my eyes.

Sasuke suddenly grabs my chin and turns my head towards him, making me look him in the eyes.

He looks emotionless but I see something flash in his eyes.

"Naruto...Why are you hard?" He asks me seriously.

I feel more tears gather in my eyes.

I don't want to tell him, but he'll know if I'm lying.

I can never lie to Sasuke.

I avert my eyes from him quickly.

"Look at me." Sasuke says calmly.

I don't look at him.

"Look at me." He says with a plea in his tone.

I finally look at him, his onyx eyes looking deep into my azure ones.

"Tell me." Sasuke's voice is soft but the demand was there.

The way he sounds, I just won't be able to hold my feelings for him inside me anymore.

"I-I really like you, Sasuke. I do. A-and I want you so much." I whisper quietly but we're to close so I know he can hear me.

I close my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

But soon my eyes snap open when Sasuke's forehead touches mine.

His eyes stare into mine and our breath mingles together.

Sasuke smells like mint and cologne.

"I like you too, Naruto." Sasuke says before connecting his lips to mine.

The kiss was magical. It sends sparks of pleasure up and down my back and that alone causes me to moan.

It only gets worse when Sasuke's tongue swipes across my lower lip. My lips part in a small moan and his tongue pushes in my mouth, his tongue tangling with mine.

I suck on his tongue sensually while his hands slowly trail from my waist to my chest.

Our lips part as I moan, arching my back as Sasuke twists my nipples.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" I say not realizing how loud I was being.

Sasuke unbuttons my shirt quickly, his fingers back on my nipples, his mouth sucking my neck.

Slowly, his lips travel down my neck and to my chest, leaving marks along the way.

His mouth finally makes it to my nipple.

"S-Sasuke-Sasuke!" I moan out while Sasuke sucks on my nipple.

"Shh, Naruto. You don't want them to hear, do you?" Sasuke says, his hot breath fanning across my now cold nipple, sending shivers down my spine.

He leaned down, swirled his tongue around my nipple, and bit down.

"Ahh! Nng..." I cover my mouth with my hands, trying to muffle my moans.

Sasuke continues to torture my nipples, sucking on one while twisting the other.

"Nnng...Sasuke...I want more!" I whine, wanting Sasuke, no, needing him.

"Tell me what you want, Naruto." Sasuke says huskily before sucking on my neck again.

I look down into his eyes. I gently grind my ass down on Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke groans quietly.

I take a deep breath leaning down to his ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Sasuke. Really hard." I start. "I want to feel your cock thrust into me until I'm screaming your name and I feel your hot cum inside my tight hole." I finish, lustfully, while continuing to grind down on him.

Sasuke let's out a low moan.

He must really like dirty talk, but that's okay because I like it too.

Sasuke unbuttons my pants and slips them off along with my boxers. 

I unbutton his pants and slip his cock out.

My eyes widen and my breathing stops as I stare at Sasuke's cock. I unconsciously lick my lips at his huge size. I think only half of it would fit in my mouth.

"You like what you see?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

I look up at him with lidded eyes, lust gleaming in them.

I nod.

"I love what I see." I say and look back down at him again. I lick my lips again.

I really want to taste him.

He chuckles.

"Good." Sasuke says before lowering his head back to my nipples and sucking them, switching between them every once in a while.

Sasuke's hands go down my sides and make their way to my ass.

He squeezes my ass cheeks tightly with both hands.

"Ahh! Sasuke...You're so rough...I love it!" I tell him while stroking his cock. God, it had to be at least 8 or 9 inches.

Sasuke moves one hand from my ass and suddenly he's pushing three fingers in my mouth.

"Suck." Sasuke ordered and I knew I couldn't resist him. Even if I could, I wouldn't.

I suck on his fingers wishing it was his cock instead. Sasuke moves his head to see what I'm doing and I swirl my tongue in between his fingers. I could tell he was getting even more worked up when I felt a small thrust of his hips. I speed up my strokes. 

Sasuke pops his saliva covered fingers out of my mouth. 

He brings his fingers to my hole and shoves two fingers in, his impatience clearly showing with the action. 

"Ah, Nuh...Ugh!" I whimper with the pain and pleasure flowing through me.

Sasuke slowly spreads me open until he can slip in another finger. He fucks me with his fingers when he suddenly hits my prostate. I practically scream out a moan fucking myself down on his fingers.

Sasuke chuckles and keeps hitting the spot repeatedly.

I grab Sasuke's shoulder.

How is it that Sasuke can make me feel so good? Why is it that he knows my body so well. I can't even make myself feel this good when I masturbate.

Oh, God. I love Sasuke, don't I? This is why he makes me feel so amazing.

I love Sasuke!

Why didn't I realize that it was way more than a crush.

"Sasuke...Ah...Stop!" I tell him softly. 

He immediately stops moving his fingers and slips them out.

"What is it, Naruto? Am I hurting you?" Sasuke asks, concern in his eyes.

"N-No, I'm fine. I-I need you in me. Now." I say as I look at him with all the emotions I feel running through me.

It was true, I needed him in me no matter what. 

To show Sasuke how much I love him.

"Oh god, Naru." He says, his voice strained with emotions. "Are you sure? I'm not done preparing you...It'll hurt you?" He says with worry.

But, I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't want to stop.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sasuke. I want you. Please." I whisper, begging him.

That's all it take as he lifts my hips and places his cock on my hole. Then he pushes up into me while at the same time pulling my hips down and his cock goes in all at once.

"Maa!" I accidentally yell out in pain. I lay my head on Sasuke's shoulder when i feel tears well up in my eyes.

We stay still until I fully adjust to his size.

"M-move. Please, Sasuke." I whisper in his ear.

"Naruto..."  He whispers huskily as he moves his hips slowly, opening me up more.

Slowly his thrusts grow stronger and he's getting deeper and it all feels so amazing. He picks up the pace and I meet him thrust for thrust. Then, he hits my sweet spot, finding it again, this time with his cock.

"Ah! Nng! Haa!" I throw my head back as I feel the pleasure flowing through my body.

I lower my head and kiss him as he thrusts into me. My arms go around his neck and my button up shirt is open and hanging off my shoulders. Sasuke tastes like peppermint and I only want more of him.

I break the kiss to moan loudly when he starts pounding into my prostate.

"Ngh! Sasuke!" I yell, barely remembering that I'm supposed to be quiet. Sasuke doesn't seem to care as he practically growls into my neck.

"Say it again...Say my name again!" Sasuke demands as he pounds into me harder and faster.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" I chant as the pleasure takes over and I can feel myself getting closer.  

"Mmm! Faster! Faster!" I demand and Sasuke delivers, speeding up so much I feel dizzy from it all.

He kisses his way from my jaw and back down my neck until he gets to the space between my shoulder and throat. He sucks long and hard making a big dark bruise. 

"Mine!" Sasuke shouts.

My heart is pounding hard in my chest and all I can see, feel, taste, smell, and hear is Sasuke and I love it. His thrusts become so wild and strong and I become a moaning mess in his lap. We're both so close and all it takes for me to cum is Sasuke biting into my neck, right over the mark he made.

"Sasuke!" I shout as I cum all over our chests. 

I squeeze around Sasuke's cock as he thrusts into me one last time before cumming inside of me.

"Mmm!" I moan at the feeling of his load filling me up.

We sit there, panting and catching our breaths again. 

I lay my head on Sasuke's chest, my arms still around his neck, his hands were now wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I can feel him going soft inside me. I nuzzle my head against his chest and inhale deeply.

"Hehe! You smell so minty." I whisper but he doesn't catch what i said, still riding his orgasmic high.

"What?" He asks and I lift my head up to look at him, sighing.

I want to tell him my feelings but I'm not sure how he'll react.

"Sasuke..." I start but look down, not knowing what to say. 

Should I just tell him or should I give a small lecture about how I just realized that I was in love with him.

I open my mouth to speak again but Sasuke interrupts me. 

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke says and I can hear all the truth in his voice.

I look at him with shock first, but then my eyes fill up in tears. No, not because I was happy, actually, I was overjoyed, but I was so mad that he got to say it first! I pound my fists against his chest while the tears finally run down my cheeks. I didn't hit him with that much force because I was weak from our recent activity, but I just kept hitting so it probably started to hurt him.

"Ouch! Ow, okay!" Sasuke says as he takes both my wrists in one hand and pulls them to the side, holding them still.

"Naruto..." Sasuke says sounding a bit hurt, but I didn't care right now, I was still mad.

Realizing I couldn't use my fist anymore, I close my eyes and shake my head from side to side.

"No! No, no, no! It's not fair! Why do you get to say it before I do?!" I shout.

Sasuke looks at me with shock and then he does something that gets me even angrier. He starts laughing and doesn't stop. He let's go of my hands and clutches his stomach from all the laughter. 

"It's not funny." I say as tears run down my face and they don't look like they'll stop.

I bring my hands up to wipe the tears away from my face with the back of my hands.

Sasuke sees me and stops laughing. He takes my hands away from my face and looks straight into my eyes.

"I know, It's just...I thought you were rejecting me." He says softly, wiping the tears from my eyes away with his thumbs, holding my face in his hands. 

He slowly leans in and gives me a sweet kiss which I happily return. I break the kiss and put my hands over his, which were cupping my face. I tilt my head to the left and smile sweetly at him while staring into his eyes.

"I love you too, Sasuke." I say before gently kissing his palm and nuzzling my face into it.

That's when we notice that we can't hear anything.

Not a thing.

We look at each other and Sasuke slowly pulls out of me and we both moan at the feeling of it. My moan was more of a whimper because I didn't want to get out of me. 

It felt nice having him in me.

We both stand up, Sasuke mostly helping me because he's the reason I'll be limping for days, and go to the closet door.

I stand behind Sasuke as he slowly and quietly opens the door to see no one in the classroom.

"Okay, I think they left-" He turns his head to tell me but cuts himself off as his eyes seemed to rake over my body, stopping to look at my thighs.

That's when I feel the liquid run down my thighs. 

I look down and blush as I see the cum running down my thighs. I look at Sasuke again to see him still staring at my thighs with a smirk on his face.

I quickly reach down to grab my clothes and start redressing myself, still blushing.

"Why'd you do that? I love how you looked." Sasuke says as I'm finally finished dressing.

My face gets redder and his smirk gets even bigger.

"L-let's just go, teme." I say as I push past him and leave the classroom

I have a small smile on my face as Sasuke walks up next to me, grabs my hand, and laces our fingers together. 

I look at him to see he has a small smile on his face too and mine grows a bit bigger.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Okay, class!" Kakashi says as he grabs everyone's attention."Today, I'll let you guys listen to something special." 

Kakashi's eye closes and you can tell he's ginning under his mask at Sasuke and I as he pulls out a tape recorder. 

I suddenly get a bad feeling in my stomach.

Kakashi presses play and I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Nnng...Sasuke...I want more!" I hear myself say and Sasuke and I are frozen in our seats.

" Tell me what you want, Naruto." Sasuke says on the tape.

Clothes rustling and then Sasuke's groan.

"I want you to fuck me, Sasuke. Really hard. I want to feel your cock thrust into me until I'm screaming your name and I feel your hot cum inside my tight hole." Sasuke let's out a low moan.

Kakashi stops the tape and looks at both Sasuke and I.

We were sitting next to each other and by now everyone in the class is staring at us with a mix of reaction, most of them being shock.

"And, that class, is why you should never try to steal a test sheet." Kakashi says with what I can only assume is a big smirk under his mask.

I stand up and bolt out the door, barely having time to hear Sasuke run after me but not before he asks Kakashi for a copy of the tape.

I can only guess that Kakashi agrees as Sasuke runs out the classroom, hot on my trail.

I can't say that I regret trying to steal the test sheet because if we hadn't, I would have never ended up with Sasuke. 

I turn around and jump on Sasuke with a smile and a laugh.

Nope, I don't regret it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
